So You Say That I'm a Demon
by snowstar1016
Summary: Based on the poem in chapter 4 of EDelta88's story The Wrath of a Woman Scorned.


Hello!

This story is based off EDelta88's story The Wrath of a Woman Scorned. Specifically the poem in chapter 4 'Wandering Feet Wandering Minds'

Kaiki walked down the street ignoring the glares that followed her everywhere she went, it wasn't like it was a new development. The villagers had never liked her and weren't particularly welcoming and shopping was a nightmare. Torn shirts and faded skirts were priced up just for her and the only good quality items in the stores that they would sell her were brightly coloured. Dangerous in her chosen future as a shinobi of the leaf, coupled with her crimson coloured hair it often left her the laughing stock of the academy. So she hid it all behind a stunning smile as her act became her life, she forced her crystal blue eyes to sparkle as she smiled. On top of this blatant discrimination towards her, the moment she left those shops accusations of theft followed her. Every bad thing that ever happened in the village was somehow blamed on her. Two windows suddenly smashed on opposite side of the village and somehow multiple witness' step forward to say she was seen.

As she arrived at her dodgy apartment she instantly took stock of her surroundings, it seemed to quiet however her unease was unseen by others. She entered the dark apartment, she didn't bother to try the lights knowing they wouldn't work. Sadly, her payments towards bill were often 'misplaced' so at times she had no water and relied on food that kept for a long time. Instant ramen was the cheapest and easiest option she had, so she made it her favourite. She ignored the disgust she felt at the calories and how unhealthy it is; she knew it was the reason she was so short but she didn't have many options. 'Life isn't fair' were her thoughts all the time, knowing this she still didn't understand the stigma that seemed to follow her. She didn't remember her parents no matter how much the old leader of their village says they were hero's she always wondered if it was them who caused this.

She knew she wasn't allowed to play with other kids in the park, parents would turn their kids away pointing out others to play with. Thus leaving the point at moot, at school she was teased the children being lead on by the example set by their parents. It left her crying on the old swing hidden in the shade of the tree it hung from. Her lack of parental influence ensured she didn't know how to write until she forced herself to learn even then it was messy and often incorrect. The children teased her endlessly leaving her angry, upset, tired of it and even more emotions she could not name. She was left in confusion as people snarled mean things to her in a way that reminded her of an angry mother animal to a threat to its child.

She lit the small camping stove to boil the water for her dinner, suddenly light flashed from her front door and a bang echoed down the hall. Artificial light lit her hallway and a tall dark haired man knocked down her door. Two others followed him dark grins spreading across their faces, their mouths the only thing visible with masks covering her eyes. Spray paint cans held in their hands, they instantly got to work on the walls. The first through walked towards her slowly, and started to speak, "We warned the next door neighbors so we don't have to worry about them complaining tonight," she assumed he meant as his words slurred and the dark taint of alcohol was obvious if his breath. Kaiki shook in horror, the normal reason they left and stopped was the neighbors eventually getting sick of the sound of her screams.

Tonight there would be no reason for them to leave early. She felt sick and suddenly her consciousness was taken from her, as she appeared to be in a large sewer in front of a cage. The cage loomed over her and as she looked in at the back of the cage there appeared to be a large nine tailed fox. A scream tore through her in pure terror at the demon who rampaged through the village only a few years ago on the day of her birth. Fierce flame orange was the colour of his smooth fur coat his ear tipped in an eerie black. "So the jailor finally makes her appearance," his voice a harsh growl seeming to echo along the cavern. Kaiki steps back in shock, her eyes wide and navy instead on her usually bright blue. The colour seemed almost dead and the fox did not notice. "Did your precious leader finally allow you to visit, did you come to mock me for the loss I suffered!" I was growled loudly in anger.

"You're the nine-tailed fox who attacked, what are you doing here and… where is here?" her voice shook and she looked confused but Kaiki still needed to know.

"You mean to tell me that you had no clue of the seal the 4th leader of your village used to defeat me, to seal me!" The snarl had no sympathy or care only a hint of disbelief.

"Seal? What seal? Iruka-sensei told us he defeated you!" She shouted in shock.

"Defeated? In a way but defeated does not mean death, a lie by omission obviously to cater to the children in your pathetic village to hide the truth!" he snarled back, unhappily he explained, "The fourth used a seal to summon a being powerful enough to help seal me within a child just born. To stop my rampage on your village, that child is you…" he trailed off into a snarl.

"A demon… that's what they call me… but for you to exist within this seal does not make me the same!" The snarl in her voice caused the nine-tails to be surprised. Kaiki finally had the villagers reason for hating her, but she did not believe it good enough. "Train me!" she said this to the demon, "If they cannot see me than I will become what they see, they see me as a demon… so teach me to match the strength of one!" she explained in anger. The glares suddenly made sense, the villagers had no knowledge of the seal used and assumed her to be the demon in a child's body.

It dawned on her that the lack of healthy food she could access was to purposely keep her small, to stop her growth – They had decided that if she had to live then she would be weakened. The ripped clothes or bright colours she was forced to wear… It all fell into place it was all an attempt to get her killed in her shinobi work! A ploy one started and others soon realised and copied, the bright colours made it almost impossible to hide turning her into a living target!

That still left her questioning how they even knew about the seal, did the council reveal it, sure the current leader would need to reveal such a thing to those who help to govern the village. Her anger grew and became more obvious as more time went until, "How long have I been out!" she cried in horror. "If I was brought here due to stress will I still remember what they do to me?" she practically shrieked the question in absolute horror. The realisation that she had been at the mercy of three separate male people who had obviously hated her. They did not care and she had been cooking as well… the stove, it could start a fire unattended.

There is an old saying 'You get what you wish for…' for the villagers who called her a demon since birth. She will become the product of their hatred, so when she woke in critical care the next day with every memory of what those men had done to her and told to be more careful as her apartment was burned due to an unmanned stove… she wondered. 'If I am a demon… what does that make those who forced me to become one…'


End file.
